


(Here I am) With Arms Unfolding

by Lifeandothercomplexities



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice has cancer but she's better now!, Alternate Universe, Best friends to lovers to exes to lovers!!, F/M, Family get togethers, Future Fic, Reunion Fic, holiday fic with a dash of tropes, mutual pining idiots who might decide to investigate together eventually, tw: frank discussion about sick family member
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeandothercomplexities/pseuds/Lifeandothercomplexities
Summary: “Please excuse me,” she says in a strangled voice standing up and Alice holds up her hands in protest.“Where are you going young lady? We’re expecting another guest for dinner and you’ll want to meet him!”“My apologies mother-“ Betty grits out while Edgar’s unnerving stare follows her to the door, “-but I’m going out!”She should have known it was just the start of the shit show which is her life in Riverdale. She should have known better, because just as she makes her way out of the dining room despite her mother’s pleas to return, the doorbell rings. She gives a mental middle finger to whoever the fuck is outside and barges towards the door, completely ready to bulldoze her way over whichever new asshole guest her mother wants her to meet.Only when she opens the door this time it’s no one new but her past. It’s her past come back to take a big fucking bite right out of her ass.It’s Fucking Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third in all his glory looking at her like she’s the spawn of the devil himself.******Or the one where Betty never got over her ex best friend and Alice is determined to play matchmaker.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Home for the HoliDale





	(Here I am) With Arms Unfolding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theheavycrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/gifts), [cattycooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattycooper/gifts), [CrownsAndMilkshakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownsAndMilkshakes/gifts), [Alisonrutherford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisonrutherford/gifts), [jjonesin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjonesin4/gifts), [bugheadchemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadchemistry/gifts).



> Hi everybody!! Wow! So this is a crazy idea that started brewing a year ago all thanks to the insanely delicious looking photos of mac and cheese that Lana sent me! Longstory lol but this baby was worn and then I never posted it because the holiday season had passed. Now a year later and here it is!
> 
> Some things to keep in mind:
> 
> This is an alernate universe but all our beloved Riverdale characters retain their canonical quirks and personalities. 
> 
> Betty and Jughead were best friends and then for a short period of time best friends with benefits until they screwed up. We catch up with these two seven years into the future. Please keep in mind the events of the show have absolutely nothing to do with this story. The seven year time jump just made sense here.
> 
> There's going to be ALOT of mutual pining and misunderstanding before these two dorks face facts and smash their mouths together. I hope you'll stick around for the ride! Also please forgive this Betty if she comes off extra bitchy and salty at times. The girl's trying and I love her!
> 
> As always a million thanks to my darling, dearest @jjonesin4, my Lana for beta reading this a year back lol and inspiring the idea with her amazing cookery skills. I very seriously considered naming this story "We go together (like Mac and Cheese)"!! 
> 
> Fic title from the song "Arms unfolding" by Dodie Clark. If ever there was a Bughead reunion song...this is it.

It’s only just beginning to snow as Hal takes the luggage quietly from her hand and they walk in silence towards the parking lot. There’s something _so softly nostalgic_ about snowfall at this hour. It’s a visual infused with memories: hot chocolate, Polly and her in matching pyjamas, the painful excited anticipation of Santa and presents.

“It’s a miracle your flight was on time,” her father muses as he places the bags in the trunk and shuts it with a loud thwack. Betty winces as the sound echoes in the relative quiet.

“Yeah thankfully,” she responds, trying and failing not to curl her hands in her palms. Her thick gloves are a strong enough barrier between the skin and nails but she thinks how disappointed her therapist would be to know a habit she’s been trying to break for a good two years now is back as soon as she steps in the vicinity of her hometown. So much for progress.

They buckle up for the forty five minute drive to Riverdale, the silence stretching between them for a while. It’s a white winter wonderland outside. The car is warm though, heater on and Betty rubs her hands together, trying to make the numbness go away.

“What time does Polly get home?” She asks eventually when the quiet between them gets too uncomfortable. She keeps reminding herself she needs to find a pattern with her parents again now that she’s back, and starting from her siblings is as good a place as any.

“They’ll be driving in by afternoon. I think your mother asked Polly to stay for dinner before they go to Thornhill.”

“Right. And Charles?”

“His flight is at eleven. He said he’d get an Uber home,” Hal takes a left turn, grunting softly and Betty falls quiet again, mulling over this information. It’s good she’s here in the early hours. It’ll make it easier to slip in bed and get a solid few hours of sleep before she has to deal with her family and the imminent drama that’s sure to follow.

They turn towards Elm street, the bright red door coming into view, decorated with the tasteful muted glow of fairy lights and a gorgeous wreath. The house itself looks picture perfect as always and despite the building anxiety, she can’t help sighing at how completely lovely it is.

Oddly enough there’s a black SUV parked next to her mother’s sleek Mercedes. Betty frowns.

“Do we have guests over?” She asks her father, squinting at the car trying to figure out if she can recognize it.

Her father grimaces and her stomach drops, “Didn’t your mom tell you?”

“Tell me what exactly?”

“The Evernevers are visiting us for Christmas,” Hal mumbles and a silent ‘Fuck’ tumbles out of her mouth. Betty’s been hearing a little here and there about the elusive Evernevers whose lifestyle and practices Polly swears by, but she had no idea her mother was close enough with them to have them over for Christmas.

“You couldn’t have warned me?” She mutters trying not to sound as annoyed as she feels but this is so like her dad. Hal unbuckles his seat belt and opens the door in response, sliding out of the car and out of the conversation conveniently (like always).

She’s fuming silently as they walk up to the door and Hal bends a little to unlock it. Inside it’s heaven, the room temperature a cosy warm. The light’s on inside the kitchen and sitting on a stool sipping something from a mug is her...mother?

She hasn’t actually seen her mom since the chemo started, only on FaceTime and always when she’s in her wig and make up. Now as she gets up from the chair, in a furry nightgown and slippers, devoid of both wig and makeup, she’s so far removed from the woman who is Alice Cooper that Betty’s breath catches in her throat.

“Mom!” Betty breathes softly walking towards her, feeling off kilter with the almost frumpy looking woman in front of her. All thoughts of the Evernevers and any feelings of annoyance evaporate and her mind feels blank suddenly.

“Why are you still up?” She asks feeling like she could almost cry as Alice embraces her and drops a kiss on her cheek.

“Well I had to welcome you home honey,” her mother tuts, fussing with her hair, “You’re in Riverdale after two whole years and it took me getting sick to actually get you here.”

“ Mom!” Betty says aghast and Alice just waves her off with an uncharacteristic chuckle, “Oh honey I’m just joking. That’s a great coping strategy you know...”

Betty gapes at her and it’s her father’s mumbling as he tries to get her extra large suitcase to co-operate on his way upstairs that finally draws her attention away.

“Here let me help dad...” she takes one of the handles only to have her father pull it back.

“I’ve go it honey. Why don’t you tuck your mom in bed and I’ll just leave these in your room.”

“I-“

Alice clucks, “Don’t be silly Hal. I’m quite capable of tucking myself in. You should rest sweetheart. I’m so excited for you to meet the Evernevers. They only got here a few hours ago.”

Betty grimaces, “Mom about that-“

“ – and you’re going to have to share your room with Charles, I already set out the air mattress-“

“ – mom-“

“ – it’s just two days darling, I’m sure Charles won’t mind.”

“Mom-“

“I know this is last minute but please don’t make it difficult sweetheart.”

“This is so typical!” She retorts exasperated and Alice’s face falls. The immediate guilt that swells inside her chest is overwhelming. “I’m just...you could have warned me mom. I could have booked a hotel...”

“I didn’t want you booking a hotel.”

Betty bites her lip and forces her hands to unclench as she nods, “Fine mom. I just- I would appreciate it if you told me things before you made plans for us in the future, now that I’m back?”

“Of course,” Alice says and kisses her cheek again, “Off to bed now young lady.”

She nods again and trudges upstairs but pauses halfway when she hears her mother call out.

“Honey I’m so happy you’re back.”

It feels like a lie on her tongue, heavy and graceless as she swallows the lump and says, “Me too.”

******

Betty wakes up to bright sunlight and a pair of even brighter green eyes almost identical to her own staring directly at her from only a few inches away.

“Fuck!” She yelps and nearly falls out of the bed followed by Charles’s gleeful laugh.

“That one never gets old,” he chuckles as she flips him the bird.

“Yeah well dick moves are your speciality...” She quips untangling herself from the sheets only to have him snicker some more.

“When’d you get here anyway? What time is it?”

“Time for me to get going kiddo. I just wanted to thank you for the generous offer of shelter in your holy room of pastel piety before I fuck off to my hotel,” he says grinning at his own ingenuity and Betty grabs his arm.

“Wait- what? You’re leaving? You booked a room?”

“Yup,” Charles returns, scooting back along her bed to rest his head against the headboard, “You think I’m going to waste my three days off work hanging out with those folks from the loony bin?“ he winks at her, “also, I may have outgrown the air mattress finally.”

“Traitor,” Betty fumes and throws a pillow at him which he easily dodges.

“Now, now baby sister. Let’s keep that temper in check.”

“Fuck you Charlie,” she says and he crows with laughter again. Another five minutes of bickering to get him to stay yields no fruit and he finally takes his leave, promising to turn up for dinner and to face the Evernevers, (“I wish they were the Neverevers Betty,” followed by more idiotic laughter) loyally by her side.

Betty falls back on the pillows and the soft familiar warmth of her childhood bed, already missing her brother. Having a common city to their name for the last three years has brought them closer than having adjacent rooms while growing up. Charles has always had his demons and she’s had hers. They’ve bonded more as siblings indulging in episodes of depression while sharing a drink and staring at the New York skyline from her apartment.

She’ll miss him when he goes back to that life and she doesn’t.

She takes a shower. It’s almost twelve thirty and this is probably the first time in her life she’s slept so late in this house. She smiles wryly at the thought. Her mother getting sick has changed everything so much. She feels almost nostalgic for her missed nine o’clock sharp breakfast.

Back in her room, her bags are still piled one on top of the other, the smallest one open, a mess of pyjamas and t-shirts and under garments- she’d pulled out the first pair of PJs and fallen on the bed at three am. She has no idea what to expect of her mother’s guests and pulls on a pair of jeans and a button up, along with her comfiest sweater. It’s bright yellow and probably not too formal but it works for her complexion. She blow dries her hair till it falls in soft waves around her face and completes the look with a smudged red lip. It’s a good look. It’s not her New York chic working girl, but it’s not Riverdale High Betty Cooper either. It’s a look she likes, one she’s cultivated for herself- laidback and casual and fun.

She can take on the Evernevers with this look she thinks.

“They’ve gone out,” Alice informs her primly, sipping her herbal tea, blond wig and bright pink lipstick back on. She’s dressed once again in one of her immaculate pastel outfits and Betty is almost relieved.

“Great,” she mutters under her breath and pours herself coffee. Hal’s tinkering in the corner with a light bulb and she watches her dad as she drinks her coffee. He’s lost a lot of hair in the last few months, almost as if in a show of solidarity to his wife.

Alice puts down her tea cup looking annoyed, “I can’t believe Charles just went off like that.”

“He’s outgrown the air mattress,” Betty says, batting her eyelashes innocently at her mother and Alice’s returning frown is markedly suspicious. They go back to sipping their respective drinks as her dad continues fiddling with the lightbulb.

“When’s your next chemo session?” Betty asks eventually and the sudden stiffening of her mother’s shoulders catches her off guard. There’s a strange sort of vibe in the room suddenly, rife with resentment and secrets. Her parents exchange a look and Alice’s eyes flit between Betty and Hal, something guilty in her expression. She’s about to ask what the hell is going on when Hal clears his throat and finally says, “Your mother’s refused further therapy.”

Betty blinks at him for several seconds, “What?”

“Oh Hal,” Alice sighs looking exasperated, “for the hundredth time, I haven’t refused therapy. I’ve just changed the treatment modality.”

“What- how?” Betty sputters thunderstruck, “ What the hell are you guys talking about?”

Her mother throws a disgruntled look at her dad who is looking mutinous, arms crossed in front of his chest, nostrils flared.

“Honey this isn’t how I was planning to break the news to you but since your father has the worst sense of timing-“ Hal scoffs as she takes a deep breath, “Betty the Evernevers are here because I’ve decide to continue the rest of my treatment at their farm.”

“What!?” She’s quite sure her eyeballs are about to pop out as she gapes at her mother, who for all appearances looks unruffled and completely unaffected by the bomb she’s just dropped, “The Evernevers are what? Oncologists?”

“No honey,” Alice laughs but sobers at the look on her daughter’s face, “They practice alternative medicine...with may I say-the most miraculous results. I know- I know...you’re thinking I’m crazy- that’s exactly what I thought when Polly told me about them but Betty if you saw them you’d know-“

“Polly!” Betty interjects savagely, “fucking of course! Dad how are you on board with this?”

“I’m not. But your mother has refused to listen to any logical reasoning whatsoever-“

“-really that’s ridiculous Hal,” Her mother says breezily, “ Betty sweetheart if only you’d give them a chance you’ll see what miracles take place at the farm. Darling I’ve seen the light!”

Betty closes her eyes, rubbing her temples. This is some kind of a nightmare. It has to be. Her mother has the manic energy of a person possessed and she feels exhausted already.

“What kind of treatment modality?” She asks after a pause, once she can trust herself enough not to explode.

“I’d be happy to answer all your questions directly Elizabeth.”

The voice startles Betty so much that the cup she’s been holding on to, almost like an anchor, nearly slips from her fingers as she turns around warily to come face to face with a man who can only be Edgar Evernever.

He’s contemplating her from the doorway, something almost amused about his expression and she feels a disquieting, uncomfortable sensation at the nape of her neck. He’s- strangely attractive, with a kind of animal magnetism that she finds alarming. Somewhere in her periphery, her father has stiffened and her mother is buzzing with delight.

“Betty-“ Alice says almost breathlessly, “- sweetheart meet Edgar. Edgar this is my youngest child, Betty.”

“My pleasure,” Edgar responds and glides forward holding out his hand which Betty takes almost in a trance like state. He bends and kisses her wrist and as soon as his lips touch her skin, it prickles unpleasantly and she snatches her hand away. Edgar straightens and smiles at her.

“Oh so this is Betty.. ”

This time the voice is decidedly female and Betty has to tear her eyes away from Edgar’s face to look towards the source of it. Almost slouching in the shadows is a woman who looks about her age. She’s not too tall with a petite build, and there’s something almost washed out pretty about her looks- like a painting that’s been left out in the sun too long and the colours have faded.

“Evelyn,” her mother says and Betty notes her voice definitely doesn’t have the same breathy quality to it now, “ Indeed this is Betty. Betty, Evelyn Evernever, Edgar’s wife.”

Evelyn steps forward and takes Betty’s hand, shaking it as she smiles, “I’ve heard such wonderful things about you.”

Betty feels unsure on how to respond and simply returns her smile with one of her own although she has a hard time mustering it.

“You have questions about the farm?” Evelyn asks. She’s still holding Betty’s hand and the grip is firm, like she doesn’t intend to let go so easily. To her left, Edgar’s quietly taken a seat.

“I’m just-“ Betty swallows, looking towards Alice, feeling completely thrown off, “- I’m just unsure on why there’s been a sudden change in everything we’ve been working towards. Have you even discussed this with your doctor, mom? Dad?”

Hal looks up from his tool box like he’s surprised he’s even part of the conversation anymore, “I told Dr Curdle and he is as baffled by this decision as I am.”

Edgar gives an almost pained look, “Hal I am troubled that you would find this decision baffling. In this time of need it is your support more than anyone else’s that Alice needs.”

Hal responds to this by simply getting up and walking out of the kitchen. Betty huffs in annoyance. Just when she’s counting on him to back her up, her father has to resort to his usual method of dealing with problems: denial.

“Well it seems like Mr Cooper has been convinced for the time being at least,” Evelyn says cheerily and Betty’s quite sure she’s intentionally ignoring her open mouthed stare as she continues, “tell us about yourself Betty because we’d love to know more about you and answer whatever questions you may have about the farm.”

She spends the rest of her afternoon answering Evelyn’s questions in monosyllables and trying to make sense of the Evernevers and why exactly they seem to have such an effect on her mother. Where Edgar is all thrumming restless energy, Evelyn seems to just fade away in the back ground. Edgar is hard to ignore, Evelyn is hardly noticeable. They are a study in contrast and yet strangely it works for them as a couple. She notices the woman staring at her husband while he’s speaking with a kind of almost maniacal passion. Evelyn seems to hang on his every word like it’s a prophecy. It’s strangely fascinating to watch.

Her mother serves them coffee and freshly baked brownies and Betty eyes them suspiciously. Alice is not in the habit of offering sugary baked goods to her daughters and this feels like a bribe to keep her snarky comments in check. She’s been losing her patience slowly with their esteemed guests over the course of their conversation and she knows her mother can tell.

“Tell us about your job in New York Betty. Your mother tells me you were quite the career girl-“

There’s something so infantilizing about the way Edgar addresses her that it makes her blood boil.

Alice responds before she can come up with something however, “Betty’s been chasing her dreams in the big apple for some time...but she’s back for now and we are more than happy to have her.”

“That’s admirable. I believe it takes so much strength to return to one’s roots,” Evelyn smiles and Betty has to remind herself it’s not polite to roll her eyes every time the woman speaks.

“I’m not really back, back. I’m just taking some time off...you know to be here for my mother,” Betty returns faux sweetly, “I just want to make sure some one gets my mother to complete her chemo sessions-“

Evelyn looks surprised by both her statement and her tone, and Betty feels momentary triumph despite Alice’s frown as she scoffs, “Betty really-“

“Yes mom really. I don’t think this is negotiable and I’m not going to sit here and watch you just throw away your health because you’re at the verge of discovering some imaginary medical wonder-“

She isn’t actually done talking but Edgar, who has been listening quietly in the corner, stands up and starts clapping suddenly, cutting her off. Evelyn doesn’t look too happy about this but joins in nonetheless, and it’s a bizarre few minutes of loud clapping in the kitchen while her mother glares at her, all attempts at appearing nonchalant gone.

“Betty I am so moved,” Edgar finally says and Betty is about to retort with, ‘oh fuck you’, but he continues unperturbed, “Alice you are blessed to have a daughter who loves you so selflessly. It’s refreshing to observe.”

Alice smiles tightly at him, lips pursed. Edgar makes a show of looking at Betty, taking her in as if for the first time. She has the distinct impression she’s been measured up and found lacking.

“But as selfless and innocent as you are my child, don’t you think such an aggressive dismissal of your mother’s wishes reflects some kind of a- problem?”

“The only problem here-“ Betty replies, voice deadly quiet, “- is that my mother has clearly been body snatched and I don’t trust one word that’s coming out of her mouth because she is not herself!”

Edgar is about to say something ridiculously grand, she can just tell it from the gleeful smile on his face but they are interrupted by the loud honking of a car. Hal, who has at some point sulked back in to the kitchen, looks out of the window and grimaces.

“It’s Polly and the Blossom kid.”

******

The fact that Hal continues to refer to his elder daughter and son-in-law as ‘Polly and the Blossom kid’ instead of ‘Polly and Jason’ even after five years of marriage is a whole other can of worms but Betty is unwilling to open it as the red headed twins who hold a very dear part of her heart come hurtling in.

She escapes outside with the twins as soon as pleasantries have been exchanged and spends a lovely evening despite her foul mood just walking around the neighbourhood. The twins keep her mind from wandering too much with their constant bickering. They’re inquisitive and curious by nature and she can’t help thinking how much they remind her of herself. Dagwood is full of questions about the New York Subway. He tells her his dad’s helping him build a model train and it warms her heart. Jason is a good father to his children, that much she knows. The couple may have some questionable theories about raising their kids but they are very present in their lives and at this point that seems like enough.

They come back from their walk to find her mother and Polly laying the dinner table. The house is smelling of Christmas cookies and cinnamon rolls and if it weren’t for the simmering tension in her veins, the picture would be deceptively soothing.

Jason is engaged in quiet conversation with the Evernevers and Betty makes a beeline towards the kitchen in an attempt to corner Polly as soon as Alice is far enough not to overhear. Her sister is feeding something that looks frankly disgusting, to both her kids, who sit obediently as their mother shovels spoonful after spoonful into their mouths.

“Pol-“ she whispers, casting horrified glances at the porridge like thing in the bowl Polly is clutching, “- what the hell is this new development? I didn’t know the Evernevers were treating cancer the last time we talked on the phone?”

Polly scoffs, raising an eyebrow at her, “Betty you haven’t really been available these last few weeks for me to drop regular updates.”

“I was trying to wrap up the last three years of my life to make this move,” she hisses defensively, “but not too busy to miss out on the fact that you singlehandedly decided mom would be better off playing guinea pig to some weird cult!”

“It’s not a cult like I’ve told you before,” Polly responds calmly, “and honestly it felt like you were going through some kind of a crises at the thought of having to return here so forgive me for trying to keep things as drama free as possible..”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I’m perfectly happy to be back-“

Polly shrugs and turns away but before Betty can actually do something about it her mother calls them in for dinner.

The table looks like a Christmas feast from a magazine _like fucking always_ and Betty feels nauseous just looking at it.

“Charles will be here any minute,” her mother informs as the Evernevers take a seat next to each other. Hal’s already at the table and Betty sits next to him in an attempt to put as much distance as she can between herself and the rest of the ‘Farmies’ as she’s now referring to them in her head, her mother and Polly included.

Charles does enter, five minutes later all smiles and apologies and Betty gives him a glare as he winks and slips in to the dining chair next to Jason.

“Charles can I talk to you for a sec,” she says quickly but she’s only half way up when her mother pushes her back to her seat and takes the chair next to hers with a firm hand on Betty’s thigh.

“You can catch up later honey. The turkey’s getting cold.”

Betty purses her mouth, ready to sulk through the rest of dinner as Jason carves the turkey and Polly serves everyone, the twins seated on either side of their mother watching with wondrous glee.

“So how is a lovely young woman like you still single Betty?” Edgar inquires casually across the table, like he’s asking her about the weather. She looks up open-mouthed from her plate to stare at him.

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t even get me started on this one Edgar,” Alice says dismissing her indignant eyebrows with a wave, “She’s been all about her career, although honestly, I do take part of the blame. I’ve always encouraged her to pursue her ambitions ruthlessly, but I never wanted it to be at the expense of her personal life...”

“I’m sitting _right_ next to you mom,” she grits out, “and why are we having this conversation?”

“Maybe because mother feels you have a little healing to do yourself.”

Betty narrows her eyes, even as the alarm bells go off in her head. This is beginning to feel like a rehearsed conversation with Polly’s rather timed entry.

“I just got my annual check up last month and my physician assured me I was in perfect health thank you,” she says with a thin smile but Polly is not deterred.

“I meant _emotional_ healing Betty” she says, tone soothing enough to grate on her nerves, “I don’t know. I always felt like you were running from the ghosts of your past. And that kind of thing can be- just exhausting.”

Betty snorts, “What the hell are you talking about?”

Polly takes a bite of turkey and wipes her mouth infuriatingly slowly with a napkin, “All I’m saying is that your reluctance in returning home always seemed like it was rooted in your inability to cope with-“

“-with?” Betty prompts raising her eyebrows, pulse rapidly picking up as the anger begins to swirl like a whirlpool inside her.

“What Polly’s saying is that maybe it’s time to confront people you’ve been avoiding sweetheart,” Alice coos but Betty knows this tone and she bristles in response.

“I haven’t been avoiding anyone,” she mutters stiffly, “ I’m perfectly fine with coming home. I just never got the time because I was busy in New York. You guys visited and that was enough.”

“So you’re saying there is absolutely no one you’ve been trying to avoid these past three years?”

_This bitch_ , Betty thinks staring murderously at her sister, _this smug bitch_.

“Absolutely Not.”

Polly just smiles and bats her lashes, “No exes? No boyfriends-“

Charles puts his fork down noisily, “Easy on the group therapy session Pol,” he drawls, “you’re giving me indigestion already-“

She shoots him a grateful glance but Polly is on a mission.

“I’m just saying-“

“Polly!”

“All she’s trying to say-“

“I don’t want to talk about it mom!”

“It’s perfectly normal to have unresolved feelings-“

“Mom!” Betty snaps and slams down her own fork on the table this time. Juniper jumps turning wide staring eyes at her aunt.

It’s suddenly quiet in the room and she has seven pairs of eyes focused on her. It feels claustrophobic. The room, the whole house feels claustrophobic. It’s too Christmassy, too cheerful, too fucking perfect. The farmies are looking at her like they know exactly what’s going on in her head, the way Evelyn’s mouth is all soft and sympathetic and she needs to get the fuck out of here.

She needs to smoke. She needs to get something dirty in her lungs to wash away the sickly sweetness of the mulled wine.

“Please excuse me,” she says in a strangled voice standing up and Alice holds up her hands in protest.

“Where are you going young lady? We’re expecting another guest for dinner and you’ll want to meet him!”

“My apologies mother-“ Betty grits out while Edgar’s unnerving stare follows her to the door, “-but I’m going out!”

She should have known it was just the start of the shit show which is her life in Riverdale. She should have known better, because just as she makes her way out of the dining room despite her mother’s pleas to return, the doorbell rings. She gives a mental middle finger to whoever the fuck is outside and barges towards the door, completely ready to bulldoze her way over whichever new asshole guest her mother wants her to meet.

Only when she opens the door this time it’s no one new but her past. It’s her past come back to take a big fucking bite right out of her ass.

It’s Fucking Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third in all his glory looking at her like she’s the spawn of the devil himself.

******

She’s standing, staring unblinking, frozen to her spot. She knows this because not only is her vision beginning to blur but it is now decidedly cold in the hallway thanks to the door still being ajar where Jughead is standing on the other side of the threshold, for all intents and purposes just as frozen as her.

She’s also aware of the fact that her mouth opens but no words come out. It’s almost a relief when her mother’s shrill voice finally breaks her reverie.

“Betty! What on Earth are you- Oh Forsythe you’re here! Thank God! I was beginning to wonder if I should call.”

Betty doesn’t even bother picking her jaw off the floor as she turns around to stare at her mother, who oblivious to the fact that her daughter is looking at her with some kind of a murderous desire, pushes past her and very forcefully pulls an extremely reluctant looking Jughead inside.

“Betty seriously! I thought I raised you better. The boy’s practically freezing-“

“I’m good Alice-“ Jughead mumbles and Betty’s eyes return momentarily towards his face. His eyes flit towards her too and suddenly she can’t remember why she was walking out of the house in the first place.

Alice has by this time managed to take Jughead’s coat, scarf and (Betty notes with some degree of despair) _his beanie_ ; which is decidedly not the one her own fingers had for a very brief period of time very fondly removed so she could run her hands through all that glorious hair.

Not a good time to go there. Not now.

“Betty please come back for dinner. You’ve put on quite a show for the time being as it is,” Her mother says stiffly as she walks past her, “Forsythe if you’d follow me-“

“Of course-“ Jughead says but instead of complying, turns towards Betty, something tense and uncomfortable in his face, something that makes her feel more unwelcome in her own house than she’s felt in the few hours she’s spent here.

“Hey,” he says looking directly at her, his gaze burning in to her face so intently that she has no option but to look back at him.

“ Hey,” Betty breathes out shakily.

“I didn’t know you were in town,” he adds quietly as Betty tries to form some kind of a comprehensible answer.

“I yeah-“ she begins, trying to swallow the inexplicable lump that’s formed in her throat, “Just got here this morning.”

He nods, “Right.”

“Jughead what are you-“

“Forsythe! Elizabeth! You’re making us all wait!”

Jughead looks at her dejectedly, “I think we better...”

We. _Oh okay._

“Wait Jughead, my mom just invited you for dinner out of the blue?” Betty asks before she can stop herself. Her face feels flushed and there’s a headache starting to build-up...the heaviness behind her eyelids is a sure sign.

“Forsythe!”

“Come on Betty. Before Alice comes out again.”

He walks past her, that bewilderingly memorable smell of his presence the same even now and Betty wants to go bang her head in a wall. She follows him back to the dinning room and watches dazedly as her father gets up to shake hands like he’s an old friend and then both Edgar and Evelyn as they are introduced, who smile and shake hands too. Jughead takes the vacant seat next to Charles, who at least simply nods at him.

Betty’s still standing in the doorway staring at him when Alice calls out, “Sweetheart please take a seat.”

She figures there really isn’t a point in going out again since her dramatic exit has been so rudely interrupted. She might as well eat something to sate the gnawing hunger that wasn’t there before Jughead got here. Now all of a sudden she’s ravenous.

She takes the only seat available, between her mother and Evelyn, noting begrudgingly that her mother has seated Jughead directly in front of her.

“Please help yourself Forsythe. I’m sorry we didn’t wait for you but the Evernevers were famished and I had to set dinner earlier than expected.”

“It’s fine Alice,” Jughead’s voice comes out strangled and Betty is quite sure it has something to do with the fact that she is still blatantly staring at him.

Dinner resumes in a somewhat awkward silence until Edgar clears his throat.

“So Jughead-“ he starts and everyone looks immediately towards him. Given how her brain is firing off in every possible direction this is no small feat but Betty has to hand it to the man. He opens his mouth and commands attention. No wonder he’s leading a cult.

“I was very impressed with your book.”

Jughead looks flustered and mutters a thank you.

“It was such a pleasure reading that manuscript and helping with the edits. I feel so proud to have been a little part of it.” Alice comments smiling at him.

Betty purses her lips. She still doesn’t know how to feel about this... _the fact that he asked his mother to help him._

And not her.

“Alice tells me the character of your protagonist’s girlfriend is based on our very own Betty here...”

_Motherfucker._

Jughead’s eyes lock with hers for all of five seconds and the world stops. She remembers it so clearly- that crisp Fall morning on campus when he’d called her. The way her heart-rate took so long to normalize afterwards. That hurtful, hopeful voice in her head, so sure their conversation would lead to more, that there would be follow up phone calls to that one but he proved her wrong.

Jughead nods looking away finally and says shortly, “Yes it actually is.”

“Wonderful. That makes me want to get to know you even more Betty. Jughead you must be thrilled she’s back- Alice tells me the two of you were best friends.”

This time she’s the one to lock eyes with him almost in a challenge but her mother throws her for a loop as she clears her throat and cheerfully states, “Also Jughead was Betty’s first..”

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

She turns wide, disbelieving eyes towards her mother right as Evelyn’s startlingly childish voice pipes up, “Umm- first what?”

Betty’s sure there’s a vessel somewhere in her brain that’s ruptured making her hallucinate because what comes out of her mother’s mouth next can not be real.

“Oh you know-“ Alice faux whispers so that everyone can hear, “he popped her cherry!”

Jughead pretty much chokes on his mouthful as a collective groan arises from the table at her words. Betty sits there stunned at the realization that Alice has actually said the words “popped her cherry” without so much as blinking an eye. To her right Polly has succumbed to a fit of giggles.

“Can we please not-“ Charles grimaces burying his face in his hands. He reaches forward and delivers a solid thwack on Jughead’s back who is still choking and thankfully the coughing fit resolves.

“Oh what? We’re all grown ups here...”

“I’m not a grown up,” Dagwood says brightly and Polly stops giggling immediately.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about anything Betty,” Evelyn coos sweetly, “Embracing our sexuality is part of returning to the natural way of life. At the farm we celebrate a woman’s deflowering by holding a feast in her honour...I’m happy for you and Jughead.”

A stunned silence follows this remarkable piece of information and there is absolutely nothing she can come up with as she just stares dumbfounded at Evelyn.

“That’s a beautiful thing to say Evelyn,” Edgar murmurs eventually.

Jughead picks up his glass and downs his champagne in a single gulp. Betty can feel her face burning as she watches the column of his throat, the way the Adam’s apple bobs up and down.

“Well now that the introductions are out of the way, why don’t we dig in,” Polly says and for a second Betty actually considers dumping the contents of the salad tray on her head.

The rest of dinner passes by much less eventfully, not that she’s paying attention to anything anymore besides the turkey and occasionally Jughead. There probably isn’t anything more mortifying that could happen now anyway and she might as well resign herself to fate and enjoy the meal. Jughead seems to be on edge, the way his eyes keep flitting towards her and then away. He looks tense and Betty derives some degree of comfort from it. If she’s suffering at least he is too.

Her mother serves dessert in the lounge. Betty stations herself mutinously next to the tree, refusing to make eye contact with Alice while keeping an eye on the twins who seem to be looking at the decorative baubles like they’re good enough to eat.

Once the pudding has been consumed, Edgar resumes talking to Jughead but she’s too far away to actually make out what he’s saying. Jughead doesn’t look too thrilled and she can’t help but take that as a small victory. As baffled as she is by this new amiable relationship her mother and ex-best friend/ex-boyfriend are harbouring, it’s at least satisfying to know he is as bewildered by the Evernevers as she is. It makes her feel less excluded.

She’s lost in her musings when Alice clears her throat and Betty makes the mistake of looking her way. She smiles at her and doesn’t even try to be subtle as she pointedly pats the cushions next to Jughead multiple times. Betty just shakes her head vigorously and flushes when Jughead looks up suddenly to find her staring daggers at him and Alice.

She continues to fidget and sulk by herself, lounging against the wall with arms folded defensively in front of her and it’s beginning to feel like the walls are closing in when finally Jughead gets up.

“I should get going Alice. Thank you for dinner.”

“Of course. Thank you for making the time.” Alice gestures at him to help him with his coat but Jughead just takes it from her with a mumbled, “It’s fine.”

This has to be a fucking parallel universe.

Jughead takes his leave from everyone, barely looking her way when he nods at her and Betty simply raises an eyebrow in return. Two can play this game. She has no intention of seeing him out but then her mother casually asks him in a low voice as they pass her, “We’ll see you at work after the holidays. Hal will be at the register even if I don’t come by but you can reach me on phone any time you want.”

Betty’s mouth falls open for the hundredth time in the last ninety minutes and she nearly walks over Juniper sitting on the floor playing with her dolls, in her haste to reach the hallway. Her mother’s already exited to the kitchen and Jughead is alone, wrapping a muffler around his neck.

She walks up to him as if in a dream, “You’re working at the register?”

Jughead looks back, almost surprised to find her there and simply says, “Yes.”

She blinks at him, “Wow. When did this happen?”

“It’s been a while.”

She shouldn’t say it but it comes tumbling out, “You couldn’t bother telling me?”

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose in a gesture so familiar it leaves a raw burning in her throat, “I’m sorry if this didn’t come up before Betty but if someone should have told you, it was your parents not me. It’s not like you’ve exactly been in my social circle these last few years...”

“That’s bullshit! You have my number,” she grits out, “You’re on my Facebook. You could have told me!”

“Told you? Why did I need to ask for your permission?”

“That’s not what I...that’s not what I’m saying!”

“Isn’t it? I don’t know Betty- I can’t really tell with you anymore.” His tone is the defensive one- the one that he’d use when pushed in to a corner, which is strange because it feels like he’s the one that’s cornered her.

“Fine,” she says in a strangled voice, “you know what yeah- that’s true enough...It’s not like we know each other anymore.”

Jughead’s lips are pursed into a thin line, something stubbornly set about the way his eyes are narrowed, that belies the softness of his voice when he says, “Goodbye Betty.”

He shuts the door gently on his way out.

******

She’s planning to sneak out unnoticed when Charles corners here.

“Whoa...not so quick kiddo.”

“Not now Charles,” Betty says wearily. As bearable as her brother is, her mood is particularly foul right now.

“Come on. I need a ride back to the hotel. There’s only so much socialising one can do with this family.”

She chews on her lip, frowning when he holds out a pack of cigarettes.

“I’ll let you keep the whole pack. Help a guy out will ya? It’s either you or saint Jason fucking Blossom-“

A helpless snort escapes her despite her mood and she nods.

They drive in relative silence towards the hotel, Charles pointing out at things randomly and eliciting the occasional giggle from her. She parks the car and kills the engine as Charles lights a cigarette then hands her the pack and lighter.

“What a joke,” he murmurs in between puffs.

She’s quiet for a minute while she lights her own cigarette and then because she can’t keep it in anymore hits her balled fist on the steering wheel. It lets out a lone loud honk.

“So typical,” She fumes, “So fucking typical. She always does this. She knows exactly what buttons to push-I...” She pauses, waving her cigarette wildly in the air. “I hate it. I hate it when she pulls this bullshit with me.”

Charles continues to smoke like he doesn’t have a care in the world but she knows he’s listening intently. “Wasn’t it enough that she had the farmies over without so much as bothering to inform me? She had to pull that stunt with Jughead-“

She takes another long deep puff and lets the smoke in her lungs soothe her.

“So what’s the deal with Jones anyway?”

“What?”

“Why does he still get under your skin? I mean aren’t you guys ancient history?”

She stares dumbfounded at her brother, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean? He does not get under my skin.”

Charles barks out a laugh, “I’m FBI sister- I could arrest you for lying.”

“Fuck off Charlie.”

“Hey come on, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but please stop pretending for like one second. You were looking at the guy like you couldn’t decide if you wanted to kill him or kiss him.”

Betty winces and shakes her head, “You sleep with one guy in this god damn town and no one ever forgets it. You know what I’m going to miss most about New York...the anonymity. The freedom to bitch and fuck and curse as I pleased without everyone coming at me with pitchforks.”

Charles blows out smoke as he rolls down the window to throw his cigarette stub out, “Can’t say I envy you.”

Betty sighs, “What am I even doing? I quit my job and mom’s not even planning to pursue her treatment. I have cult leaders and anti-vaxxers just breathing down my neck at home and-” She thumps her head dramatically against the steering causing another loud honk.

“And?”

“And I come home after three fucking years to find my parents are all friendly with my ex-boyfriend who technically isn’t even my ex-boyfriend but my ex-best friend, because the sex part was only casual and I didn’t want to start anything with him because I was going to get out of this shithole,” she takes a deep breath, sighing rather morosely, “and then when I thought I did want to start something with him he just...”

“Didn’t want to start anything?”

“Fuck it. Why the fuck is he still so good looking anyway?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?”

“Oh god-“ Betty moans holding her head in her hands, as her brother slips her cigarette out of her fingers, “ – I was so weird with him and he’s working at the register now. I can’t believe no one bothered telling me-“

“- yeah about that-“

Betty turns to him bewildered, “You knew!?”

“- look mom may have mentioned it a while ago-“

“- you fucking idiot you couldn’t tell me-“ she snarls shoving a hard fist in his side.

“- ow hey! I wasn’t paying attention! I’m not the one with this morbid obsession! Ow Betty stop!”

She’s pretty sure she could strangle him but Charles manages to push open the door and nearly falls down in his haste to get out.

“You come back here, you!!” Betty yells at him but he’s already halfway across the parking lot hooting with laughter.

“Thanks for the ride friend!” He bellows before disappearing through the hotel entrance, but not before doing a mock curtesy for the disgruntled looking guard at the door

_Fucker_ , Betty thinks but turns on the engine and it’s only half way back towards the house that the depressingly hilarious reality of the situation hits her with full force and she’s practically wheezing with laughter by the time she parks.

Weird fucking day one, still alive. Check.

******

Christmas morning is a glum affair and she stays mostly in her room sulking and feeling mad at her mother. Polly is spending the day with her in-laws with a promise to drop by again for dinner and she’s definitely not looking forward to spending more time with her sister right now.

Her mind keeps wandering to Jughead and their rather disastrous meeting yesterday. Now that she’s had time to think about it she’s big enough to admit that she’s ashamed about her behaviour although her mother and Polly are definitely to blame for some part of the craziness.

It’s just- she hadn’t expected him to be there in _her own house_ before she’d even had time to get her bearings straight. And especially not in front of the Evernevers and her entire family. And then that discourse about their brief sexual history. Utter and complete bullshit.

Her mother’s helped with editing his work. He’s working at the register. She never knew. Fuck.

And now that stupid conversation with Charles keeps playing on loop inside her head. She kind of hates her brother and his ability to see through most of her bullshit.

Somewhere in the deepest corners of her mind she knows he’s right. She hasn’t ever gotten over Jughead, which in itself is a ridiculous statement because like she’d so explicitly told Charles, they were never together in the first place. The only reason they’d even slept together was because she’d suggested it. It wasn’t like Jughead was dying to get in her pants. He’d been happy enough to do it but then just as easily stepped away when she asked.

It’s sad they didn’t stay friends. She’s missed that part of him the most. She’s retraced her memories of him many times to try and make sense of where it went so wrong to have it end like that. The split had been amiable enough- she’s sure of that. She’d asked him if he was ok with it. She’d checked with him. It’s a box Betty’s ticked so many times in her head and yet it never really adds up.

It didn’t make sense for them to just drift apart, and yet they did. It’s heart-breaking really...the fact that he decided they didn’t need to be friends anymore. God knows she tried. Texting and calling, putting away her pride to go see him every time she came home those first few months even though he never replied. In the end he just abandoned her.

He’s crossed her mind countless times over the years, more than she cares to admit but there’s no point denying it now as she lies on her bed, face down, fingers clutching the pillow so they won’t ball up in to fists.

She’s had her share of lovers. Good guys. Great guys even. And yet here she is, in her childhood bedroom with the ghost of her eighteen year old self, heart- sick for the eighteen year old version of a man she doesn’t know any more.

There’s something like defeat in that realization, something almost belittling. She’s tried so hard to break away and yet it seems like she can spend all her life running but never far enough.

Apparently no one can run that fast after all.

******

It’s ultimately the heavenly smell of cheese that lures her out of her bedroom and down the stairs. The kitchen is filled with all kinds of delicious scents wafting out but nothing is as discernible as the smell of simmering cheddar.

Laid out on the counter are more than a dozen baked dishes of mac and cheese, and the sight is so disorienting it stops her in her tracks. The Evernevers are sitting engaged in conversation with Polly who must have come back when she was upstairs, while her mother takes out yet another two dishes from the oven and puts them on a mat.

“What’s all this?”

Alice looks up as she takes off her oven mitts, “Oh darling you’re up! I was just going to call you...dinner’s ready.”

Betty looks at her surprised, “Wow. That’s a lot of mac and cheese for just us.”

“What?” Alice looks around at the dishes like she’s forgotten she just put them there, “Oh no. No sweetheart, these aren’t for us. We’re having pot roast.”

Something childish and petty bubbles up inside her at those words. It’s not that she doesn’t enjoy pot roast- she does, but she’s feeling exhausted with all the revelations and confrontations she’s had to deal with in the last thirty six hours and it prickles the one stubborn bone in her body. And her body wants nothing more than _that_ fucking mac and cheese right now.

She grits her teeth, “I don’t want to eat pot roast mom.”

Alice sighs like she knows this was coming, “There’s a salad in the fridge.”

“I want some of that mac and cheese.”

“It’s not for us, I told you.”

“Who is it for?”

Alice stays quiet.

“Mom thought it would be a nice gesture to send the residents at the farm a Christmas present.”

Betty seizes her moment, “Wait I thought you were going there to get treatment...not start a charity program.”

Polly simply rolls her eyes but Evelyn interjects, “Healing is a two way process Betty. It involves both give and take.” She’s looking at her like Betty’s a petulant child full of tantrums and misconduct. She reigns in her desire to break a plate on Evelyn’s simpering, condescending face. The farmies are really fuelling her violent tendencies.

“That’s interesting Evelyn. Could you provide me the stats on how many cancer patients you’ve healed with your give and take,” She air quotes and Evelyn purses her lips.

Both Polly and Alice regard her with something akin to disappointed defeat and her mother sniffs dramatically as she sighs, “Betty just please- try to see this from my point of view-“

But Betty’s not having it. She doesn’t owe the farmies anything. She doesn’t even owe Polly anything. She’s done being the sweet girl that always listens.

“Mom...I love you- I really do- but I’ve had enough time to be on my own and figure out my priorities. I quit my job to be here for you- It wasn’t just that I know and I’m not trying to be a saint- but it was part of the decision making process.” She takes a deep breath, “And now- now you’re telling me you’re just abandoning us to go join some cult-“

“ – It’s not a cult-“ Polly interjects and her sister _really fucking needs to take a hint right about now._

“You know what Pol-“ she says pressing the bridge of her nose, “I really don’t care at this point how you choose to spend your life but please stop fucking with ours.”

Polly shuts her mouth, her cheeks bright red and Alice turns to Betty in dismay, “Why do you always have to be so difficult sweetheart?”

Betty can feel tears prickling at the back of her eyes and she shakes her head. She will not cry, she tells herself, she will not give in, not in front of _those_ people.

She blows out a breath and gets up, “I can’t- I can’t deal with this...not now- not when you’re looking at me like I’m the crazy person here-“

She picks up one of the pasta dishes and walks to the door to Alice’s shocked gasp of disapproval. From the corner of her eye she can see Edgar watching her with a bemused expression and it makes her want to explode.

“Betty where are you-“

“I’m going out!” Betty yells, “And I’m taking the Mac and cheese with me!”

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeep!! I'm sorry for leaving this here but rest assured i've got a big chunk of the second chapter written out and hopefully will post soon! I hope you enjoyed this and drop a comment and kudos! Your words mean the world to me and I'm always grateful for your support❤❤❤ I'm @honestlyhappymoon on tumblr! Drop by for a chat anytime!


End file.
